With rapid development of the mobile communication technology and the computer technology, a mobile terminal such as a smart phone or a tablet computer has become an essential communication tool in people's life. How to take a requirement on both low power consumption and quality of an image displayed on a screen into account is an urgent problem to be solved in the image processing field. A backlight control technology, such as a content adaptive brightness control (for short, CABC) is configured to adjust a relationship between a gray-scale value of the image and a backlight brightness of the screen according to a content displayed on the screen, such that the image quality can be ensured while the backlight brightness of the screen is effectively reduced. However, at present, there are still some problems (such as flickering or shaking) in the image quality when the backlight brightness of the screen is adjusted based on the conventional backlight control technology.